Blood Lust
by RoasrioDorkfish
Summary: Shortly after the Exorcist gave Tsukune the Holy Lock he is experiencing a thirst that can't be quenched by water. Paring: Tsukune X Both Moka' ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: **Hey everyone, this is my second fan fic in progress. If any of my current readers are wondering I do plan on continuing my first story "Breaking the Lock" the next chapter should be up within a couple days after this story is published. The reason for the long update is the dreaded writers block. i have a lot of idea' for it but they are for later chapter'. so anyway for this story i wanted to write a different course of events for Chapter 27 of the manga from season 1. so any way enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Nope, i still don't own it.**

* * *

"Moka-san, are you alright?!" Tsukune asked with concern in his voice.

"Ouch… I'm fine Tsukune, I just tripped." Moka replied embarrassed.

"You're bleeding Moka-san" Tsukune said noticing the scrape on her knee, bent and touched her knee to examine it.

Moka was extremely embarrassed by his action due to being in the shoe locker room of the school with other students there and a few were watching the scene play out. "Ts-Tsukune what are you doing?"

Tsukune didn't hear her, he was too focused on Moka' bloody knee. He felt strange by the sight of Moka' blood. He just sat there staring, what looked to be a blank stare to everyone around him.

Moka was getting more nervous as to what Tsukune was doing. She thought of an excuse to get out of the situation. "Uhh…Oh...That's right, I have to go somewhere before homeroom starts. Sorry I got to go." With that said, Moka took off at a sprint leaving Tsukune behind.

Tsukune remained in his dazed state a few seconds longer after Moka had left. He shook his head and came back to reality. 'W-What happened just now' Tsukune thought to himself about what just happened 'Why did I just freeze up at the sight of Moka-san' blood?' Tsukune was deeply confused by the event. Before he could put more thought into it, he realized he needed to get to homeroom before he was late.

He arrived at his homeroom and took his seat not bothering to look at anyone, even his friends, especially Moka. His thoughts kept going back to what happened earlier with Moka. He stared out the window next to him ignoring what the teacher was saying, he was too preoccupied by thought of Moka' blood. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get the thought out of his head. All of the girls noticed his behavior was off and wanted to know what was wrong.

Half an hour later, the bell rang dismissing class. The girls tried to rush to Tsukune to see what was bothering him. Before any of them could reach him, their path was blocked by other students eager to leave. Once the students got out of the way, they saw that Tsukune was already gone. All of the girls were confused. "What is going on with Tsukune, he normally walks with us to the next class." Kurumu said looking at the other girls. Moka seemed a little more worried than the other girls. 'Is it about what happened this morning?' Moka thought to herself 'I hope he is okay.'

All the girls headed to their next class. When they arrived they find out Tsukune is not there. "Where is Tsukune?" one of the girls asked. "I'm not sure. I wonder what is wrong with him. He is acting very strange this morning. Do any of you know anything?" Kurumu asks the other girls. They shook their heads to say no. "I think we should look for him and make sure he is okay." As they started for the door, they were stopped by the teacher.

"Kurumu, Moka, Yukari, and MIzore please take your seats." They wanted to protest against it but did as they were told. They sat down hoping Tsukune was okay and that they would see him soon.

Tsukune was outside sitting near a vending machine. He had been sitting there drinking bottles of water since he left class. The odd thing was that he was drinking a large amount of water. 'Why won't my thirst go away?' Tsukune asked himself. 'No matter how much water I drink, it doesn't quench my thirst.' Tsukune had about five empty twenty ounce bottles laid across the ground next to him.

Tsukune had an idea of why his thirst would not go away, but did not want to accept it as the answer. Even then Tsukune could not stop thinking about Moka' Blood. 'Why can't I get that thought out of my head?' Tsukune then realized something. Looked down at his right wrist which held the Holy Lock the Exorcist gave him to seal the ghoul that was now within Tsukune. He stared at it with a depressed look on his face. 'I understand now, what I want to drink is not water, its Moka-san' blood!'

After his realization, his facial expression changed to anger and he hit the wall that he was sitting against with the side of his fist. After he moved his fist away from the wall, he saw the small hole he put in the solid brick wall. "What the hell! How did I put a hole in a solid brick wall?!" Tsukune was shocked by what he did. He would have to have tremendous strength in order to do something like that. 'so how did I do it , I'm human not a monster, I shouldn't have the strength needed to do it.' Tsukune once again looked at the Holy Lock. 'Shouldn't I be normal now, I mean the Exorcist said this sealed the ghoul right? So everything should be back to normal.'

Tsukune got back into back into his original position just sitting against the wall, head hung low. He was not making any noise, and He just sat there with his mind on the situation he was now in. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he failed to notice footsteps approaching him.

The footsteps had reached him and stopped. He was oblivious to the person there until they spoke his name. "Tsukune…" They said in a slightly nervous voice.

Tsukune hearing his name looked up to see Moka looking down at him a worried look. "Moka-san?" Tsukune now had a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here Moka-san?"

Moka hesitated for a moment "well you have been acting kind of strange since this morning…" After hearing this, Tsukune looked away from Moka to the space in front of him. Moka continued "…and when you did not show up class today, I got worried that you might not be okay."

Tsukune did not reply. He wasn't sure what to tell her. She was already worried so the last thing needed to know was that he is having thoughts of drinking her blood. They sat there in silence until she spoke up "Tsukune, will you tell me what is wrong? Maybe I can help."

"Moka-san…" Tsukune started but hesitated "Moka-san, I'm…I'm sorry but…but I need to go." With that Tsukune stood up and started to walk away but was grabbed by the wrist by Moka.

"Tsukune wait don't g…" she was cut off by Tsukune.

"I'm sorry Moka-san, but… I don't think this is something you or anyone else can help me with. I need to figure this out on my own. I'm sorry." He gently removed her hand and walked away.

* * *

**A.N:** so tell me how i did. Plz Review and i hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** Hey everyone, I was in school and bored as hell so i wrote chapter 2, anyway hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+vampire.**

* * *

Moka watched him walk away. She was fighting herself to not cry. She was however unsuccessful as a few tears escaped her eyes. After Tsukune was out of sight, she looked to where he had sat. What she saw was a little unsettling. She saw all the empty water bottles lying on their sides on the ground. She then looked up at the wall and saw the hole that was in it. She gasped in shock wondering if Tsukune did it.

Moka decided to ask her inner self what she thought might be going. "Hey Ura-san?"

Inner Moka took a few seconds before answering "**What is it?**"

"Do you have any idea what might be wrong with Tsukune?"

"**How should I Know, My senses are not as sharp when I'm sealed so I can't tell if anything is different besides his behavior.**" Inner Moka replied a little irritated by the question.

"Well… If we can get the Rosary off, do you think you could figure it out?" Outer Moka asked.

"**Maybe, but why should I? Tsukune said he needed to figure it out on his own.**"

"Even so, I am worried about him and want to help, and before you say anything I know you want to help him too."

"**What makes you think that?**"

"Even though we act differently we are exactly the same with the same feelings. We both share this body so I can tell how you truly feel."

"…"

"So what is your answer?"

"… **fine, I'll do it but how are you going to get the Rosary off?**"

"I'll tell you on the way, let's find Tsukune."

…………_..On the school roof…………._

Tsukune was sitting down with his back against the railing on the roof. 'What am I going to do, how can I fight this?' Tsukune asked himself, then propped his elbows up on his knee' while resting his head in his hands starring at the ground.

'Talking with Moka-san earlier was hard enough. What am I going to do when I have to go back to my classes?' Tsukune then moved his head lower till it was at the level of his knee' then moved his hands to where his palms were on the back of his neck.

"I'm afraid I might hurt Moka-san" Tsukune unconsciously spoke his thought out loud, once again unaware that someone was standing six feet away.

"What was that you said Tsukune?" spoke an all too familiar voice that broke him from his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Moka standing with a surprised look on her face.

"Moka –san what are you doi… never mind. What do you mean 'what was that you said'?" Tsukune looked at her confused.

"You said you were afraid you might hurt me." Moka said with obvious concern.

Tsukune was shocked. 'Did I really say that out loud and damn it all she had to be the one that heard it!'

Tsukune spoke to her. "M-Moka-san… sorry, I didn't realize I said that out loud, but don't worry about it…" Before he could finish, Moka interrupted him.

"What do you mean 'don't worry about it', how can I not after seeing the way you have been acting today, and what you just said. Tsukune please tell me what is wrong!" Moka pleaded with him almost crying.

It was crushing Tsukune to see Moka like that. "Moka-san…" he said softly and stood up. "… Sorry it's just… it's… just… I'm sorry." Tsukune tried to walk away, and again he was grabbed by the wrist. Before he could protest, Moka brought his hand to the Rosario and removed it.

Within seconds Inner Moka was standing in front of Tsukune with a serious look on her face. Tsukune was confused as to why they would make him take the Rosary off, but for whatever reason, He was sure he was somehow going to learn his place.

"Moka-san, why did you remove the Rosary?" Tsukune asked still surprised by what she did.

"**Because my other self and I want some answers, and we thought it might be easier for me to get them from you.**" Inner Moka said starring into his eyes.

"Moka-san, I'm sorry but…" Tsukune was cut off by Moka.

"**Don't bother Tsukune, you're not getting away. So just answer my questions.**" Moka said blocking his path.

Tsukune tried to think of a way out of the situation he was in. With no idea' coming to his mind, he sighed in defeat. "Alright you win Moka-san I'll tell you what you want to know."

They stood there for a while in silence. Moka was getting impatient, "Well?"

Tsukune began "Moka-san, you remember how outer Moka-san tripped?" Moka nodded for him to continue.

"Well when she tripped, she scrapped her knee. I bent down to check it. When I got a close look and saw the blood from it, I froze up. My mind went completely blank. The only thing went through my mind sight of your blood." Tsukune paused to let Moka take what he was saying then continued, not looking at her afraid of what expression she might be showing on her face. "Only after she got up and left was I able to think clearly again. After that all I could think about was your blood. No matter how hard I tried, the thought would not go away. When class ended I left as soon as I could and decided to skip the rest of my classes. I have been thirsty all morning so I went to the vending machine to get something to drink. I went through five bottles of water which had no effect on my thirst. It was then I realized. What I wanted to drink was not water. It… It was… Your blood I wanted." Tsukune finished his explanation. He never moved his head to look at Moka. He starred at the ground with an ashamed look on his face.

* * *

**A.N:** Please Review. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:** Hey everyone. Thanks to the snow storm we had school was canceled and i decided to finish chapter 3. so here you go, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V.**

* * *

Inner Moka just stood there. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "**Tsukune…**" Moka whispered barley loud enough for Tsukune to hear. When Tsukune heard her say his name, he hesitantly raised head to look at her. When he saw her, her eye' were as wide as they were back when blocked an attack from Midou aimed at her. Her mouth hung open slightly, not enough to see any of her teeth (excluding fangs), but even the little bit of space between her lips was saying a lot. Inner Moka was hardly ever surprised. If she was, it was never to this extent. Then again, finding out that the human she became friends with at the first day of school now wants to suck her blood would do that. That was something no one ever saw coming.

They just stood there, neither one of them knowing what to do or say next. Tsukune feeling uncomfortable just standing, went back and sat down with one leg bent upwards an arm resting on it, and the other leg laid flat on the ground. After he sat down he did not look back at Moka, he felt he had no right to. He just sat there as the uncomfortable silence resumed, the rosary still clutched in his hand resting on his knee.

For the first time in her life, Moka had no Idea what to say. She wasn't sure how to respond to what was happening, she has never been in a situation like this before. She never even thought for one second that she would ever have to deal with something like this. But here she was, unable to think clearly, just stuck in place by the suffocating silence between herself and Tsukune. When she was finally able to think a little bit, she looked over at Tsukune who was sitting in his previous spot. She could see how upset he was by the look on his face. She could also see he was trying his hardest to avoid looking at her. Deciding she needed to do something to help him calm down, walked over to where he was and took a seat right next to him.

Tsukune felt very nervous at how close Moka was to him. There was only six inches of space between them which made it harder to avoid looking at her. Not wanting to sit in silence anymore Moka spoke "**Tsukune, you should not let this bother you, after all sucking blood is not necessarily bad. I mean I suck your blood all the time so you should not worry about it.**"

Tsukune still not looking at her responded "Moka-san, you're a vampire sucking blood is natural for you, you need it to stay healthy so I don't mind letting you suck my blood, But I'm not a vampire, I'm a human…" Tsukune paused. Turning his right wrist to get a better view of the Holy Lock and looked at it. Moka looked at the Lock as well, a painful reminder of what she did to him. Tsukune continued "… or at least I thought I was." Moka furrowed her eyebrows, and looked away from the Lock but remained silent.

"I don't know what to do, or where to go from here. I'm afraid the Lock is not working correctly and is letting the Ghoul influence me, and if it is how much would it take for the Ghoul to get free and go on a rampage." Tsukune sighed before speaking again. "The only thing I could think to do was to look for the Exorcist, but I don't know where he went after I was released from the hospital so that idea won't work."

Out of nowhere an eerie voice spoke up. "Are you so sure of that Mr. Aono?"

Turning his head Tsukune saw the one person he didn't expect to see. "Exorcist! What are you doing here?"

The Exorcist did not answer his question. Instead he simply said "Mr. Aono, Ms. Akashiya would you two please follow me." It was more an order than a request. Tsukune looked to Moka who just shrugged and stood up. Tsukune stood and nodded to the Exorcist who just wore his creepy smile and turned to start walking.

…………………………

The three of them walked for about seven minutes before reaching the main office building. They walked in though main doors and headed up the stair case that was present. When they reached the top, they stood in front of the large office doors that had a sign on them that read 'Board Chairman'. Tsukune saw the sign and asked "Who is the board chairman and why are we here to see him?" Moka was curious as well.

The Exorcist paused and said "You will see." He then opened the doors to the room.

'Whoever the chairman is, has an odd way of decorating.' Tsukune thought. Inside the room on both sides against the walls were two tables with ten tall lit candles sitting on top along with some strange artifacts. The room was dark which was the reason for the candles. Strait in front of them sat a large wooden desk. It had no outstanding details to it, and just had a stack of papers on it. They walked into the room. Tsukune and Moka stopped about half way in, but the Exorcist kept walking. He reached the desk and pulled out the chair that was behind it and took his seat. He faced forward and addressed them. "Now to answer you're your question' Mr. Aono, I am the Board Chairman. And as to why you are here… it is about that." The Chairman pointed his finger at the Holy Lock on Tsukune' wrist.

Tsukune brought his wrist up to look at it then looked back to the Chairman and asked "what about it?"

The Chairman calmly asked "Have you noticed any changes lately? Anything that seems out of the ordinary? Possibly any new cravings for something." He said the last part with a knowing smile.

Tsukune knew that the chairman had already known about what was going on and decided to say it out loud, all the while Inner Moka stood still and listened to it all play out.

"Yes I have a new… 'Craving'"

"Well are you going to tell me what it is?" asked the chairman continuing his charade.

Even though the chairman most likely already knew, Tsukune found it hard to say it. "Yes, well… the new craving I have I have… is for Moka-san'… blood." Tsukune finally admitted slightly hanging his head looking away from both the chairman and Moka with narrowed eye'. Inner Moka stole a quick glance at Tsukune. Although she wouldn't show it (as far as she knew), it made her sad to see him so bothered by this.

The chairman saw the little bit of worry she let show in her eye' and spoke out loud "There is no need to worry Ms. Akashiya, Mr. Aono will be fine." Moka quickly looked away from Tsukune to the chairman. She gave the chairman a death glare to which he just chuckled.

Tsukune look to the chairman and ignoring everything he said before it and asked "What do you mean I 'will be fine'?"

"Exactly what it means, you have nothing to worry about." replied the chairman.

"What is happening to me?!" Tsukune demanded more than asked. "Wasn't this Lock supposed to make things normal again?!" Tsukune finished with his anger starting to build.

"Ah another sign, you need to watch your anger Mr. Aono."

Tsukune eye' widened with realization. He was getting angry, really angry. "just like at the vending machine." Tsukune thought out loud.

"What about earlier?" asked the chairman.

"Uhh… earlier today when I was at the vending machine, I bought five water bottle' and drank them but I was still thirsty. It was then I realized that I wanted to drink Moka-san' blood. The thought made me so angry I hit the wall and put a hole in it."Tsukune told the chairman.

'**_So it was him_**' Inner Moka thought.

"Well Mr. Aono, you're going to have to keep your anger in check. Make sure not to let it build up. You will also need to control your thirst for Ms. Akashiya' blood, although I am sure that won't be too hard for you. I am sure Ms. Akashiya here will help remind you to keep your distance." The chairman said the last part with a small chuckle.

Neither Moka nor Tsukune looked amused. Tsukune wanted his question answered "What is happening to me?" Tsukune tried to keep his anger down the best he could.

"Honestly I am surprised you haven't figured it out Mr. Aono, and even more surprised Ms. Akashiya hasn't picked up on it yet."

"Just tell me!!" Tsukune demanded not even trying to suppress his anger.

"Temper Mr. Aono, temper. The reason for your sudden changes is because your transforming."

"Transforming? Transforming into what?"

"It should be obvious; you're becoming a Vampire… Mr. Aono."

* * *

**A.N:**Thanks for reading. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: **Hey everyone, Chapter 4 is up enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V.**

* * *

"W-What do you mean I am becoming a vampire?!" Tsukune Stuttered.

"*sigh* Must I explain every little detail Mr. Aono? You are becoming a vampire… 'As long as everything goes correctly'… That's all that matters." The Chairman replied.

Tsukune was in utter shock. This was something that completely made his head spin. 'A Vampire… This is hard to believe, I mean deep down I happy. This means I will finally have the power to protect my friends as well as myself, but this is going to cause a lot of complications that I'm going to have to deal with, but overall this is great. Maybe I might have a better chance to be with Moka-san.'

Inner Moka was just as shocked when she heard the news. She was even shocked to see the smile that crept up on Tsukune' lips '_**Is he really smiling about this? I thought he would be upset since he wanted to avoid becoming a monster but here he is, smiling about becoming a vampire.**_' After her thought, she smiled to herself but also wore a little grin on her lips. '_**Well seems like this could benefit the both of us.**_' that was her final thought.

The chairman noticed both of their smiles and grinned. "Well it seems the both of you approve of the change, what could be going through you heads I wonder." The chairman' grin grew and he chuckled at his statement.

The two teens were blushing furiously at the Chairman' statement, although Inner Moka had hid hers quickly. She looked over at Tsukune who still wore his blush. She had to hold in a small giggle at the sight '_**Well I to wonder what he was thinking about.**_'

Tsukune decided to speak up to change the topic of their conversation. "W-Well Chairman, how long will it take for the transformation to be complete?"

The Chairman replied "you're pretty much at the end but you will need a little assistance with the final push."

"**What do you mean?**" Inner Moka asked.

"Tsukune' body just needs a little help with the final process before the transformation is complete. Now, Mr. Aono show me the Holy Lock please."

Tsukune stepped forward and gave his wrist to the Chairman. The Chairman grabbed his wrist and in one swift motion attached a rosary on to his Holy Lock. The rosary was small, it was the size of a quarter.

Tsukune looked at with confusion "what is that for?"

The Chairman Simply replied "I'll tell you everything in three days from now. That is when your transformation will be complete. Please return at that time. I will also have a rosary ready for you."

Tsukune nodded his thanks to the chairman and began to leave with Inner Moka. The chairman spoke up "Oh and do remember what I said Mr. Aono, Control yourself and make sure to take very good care of the Lock until the time comes."

Tsukune nodded and left with Moka. The chairman turned in his chair to look out his window and watched as Tsukune and Inner Moka walking side by side and grinned. "Yes take good care of it; you might not like the other possible outcome if you don't, although it would be very interesting to see that outcome. After all you would be the first of your kind if were that to happen."

_\Outside with Tsukune and Inner Moka/_

"Well this is certainly a surprise." Tsukune said still wearing his smile from earlier.

"**You seem happy about the change Tsukune.**" Inner Moka said happy to see his reaction to the new situation.

"Well yah for multiple reason'. One being I'll finally be helpful in a fight instead of being a burden to everyone."

"**Tsukune you were never a burden, you have helped plenty of times.**"

"Thank you Moka-san, but I caused more trouble than help deal with it."

"**Yes, you did but that's not what matters. What matters was each time you tried, you never gave up. It was very admirable of you.**"

Tsukune was a little surprised by Inner Moka' praise but smiled "Thanks." Tsukune Continued with his explanation. "Another positive thing is that we can be toge…" Tsukune mentally slapped himself for what he was about to say. "… I mean that we can stop worrying that the Ghoul would get free, ha ha." Tsukune laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head trying to his blush down.

Tsukune' attempt to cover up what he was about to say was wasted on Moka. She knew what he was going to say and she had to focus greatly on not blushing. She could not stop thinking to herself '_**D-Does he really want to be with me, as more than friends?**_'

Tsukune looked to Moka and saw that she was deep in thought. Feeling concerned he spoke to her "Moka-san, you okay?"

Inner Moka slightly jumped at his voice. She looked over to him and saw his concerned look "Yes I'm fine, why you ask?"

"Well if you fine don't worry about it." Tsukune said then took on a more serious face. "Hey, Moka-san?"

"**Yes Tsukune**"

"Would you mind not telling everyone else about this, I don't want to them to know right now." Tsukune asked her.

"**Uh, sure Tsukune if that's what you want, I won't tell them but why don't you want them to know?**"

"Because I feel it would only cause problem' if they knew right now. There is no telling how they will react to the news, and honestly I don't want to know." He said with a sigh.

"**I understand and I agree, it would most likely cause them to be a little more uncontrollable.**" Inner Moka said with a nod.

Tsukune nodded and smiled "Thanks Moka-san"

Inner Moka looked away in thought. She was brought out of it by an annoying cry. "TSUKUNEEE!!!" Kurumu yelled as she tried to jump onto Tsukune like she usually does but missed and landed face first onto the ground. To everyone' surprise Tsukune got out of the way of her 'attack'. Even Tsukune was surprised by it "Kurumu-san, are you Okay? I guess my reflexes must be getting better."

"Oww… I'm fine but why would you jump out of the way like that?" Kurumu got up and dusted herself off.

"**He is probably tired of you always suffocating him.**" Inner Moka shot at her.

Kurumu and the other girls all just realized Inner Moka was out. "Inner Moka? Why are you out, did we miss a fight?"

Inner Moka was annoyed by this "**I do not exist only to fight!**" she glared angrily at Kurumu.

Kurumu took a step back "Well you usually don't get unsealed except for when there is a fight, but anyway why are you out?"

"**It's none of your concern.**" Inner Moka replied.

Tsukune having just realized he was still gripping Moka' rosary walked up to her. "Sorry Moka-san I Guess I didn't realize I was still holding it." He said as he handed Inner Moka the rosary.

"**It's fine Tsukune. It was kind of nice to be unsealed for a little while, but I guess its time I replace the seal.**" She said with a little disappointment.

Tsukune picked up on it and spoke to her "Well if you want to be unsealed again for a little while, just tell Outer Moka-san to have me remove the rosary." Tsukune finished with a smile.

"**I might just take you up on that offer. Until then see you later.**" Moka said with a small smile then place the rosary back in place.

In an instant the silver haired goddess changed into the pink haired beauty.

* * *

**A.N: **Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Tsukune caught Moka before she hit the ground after replacing her rosary. This time though, she was awake from the start unlike before when she would normally be out for a couple minutes after replacing the rosary.

Moka looked up to see Tsukune was holding her up in his arms. Once she fully realized her position, she jumped to her feet and looked at him with a blush. "Thank you for catching me Tsukune."

Tsukune smiled at her "No problem Moka-san." He then looked at everyone else "How about we go get something to eat, I'm starving." Everyone nodded in agreement.

They made their way to the cafeteria and they all got meals and sat down. They started conversations about different things that happened in classes that day. Kurumu remembering that Tsukune was absent for most of the classes asked "Hey Tsukune, why did you skip your other classes today?"

Tsukune did a nervous jump 'Darn I was hoping they would not bring it up, what should I say?' Tsukune sat nervously trying to think of an excuse. "I… um… was feeling sick so I went to the infirmary and the nurse let me stay out of classes today, but I feel fine now so don't worry." Tsukune finished, hoping the others believed it. When he saw the looks on their faces, he could clearly see they did not believe his story but they remained silent about it for now.

After eating Tsukune decided to get the homework that he missed from class "See you later everyone, I have to go pick up the homework I missed today." With that Tsukune left the group.

When Tsukune was out of sight, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore all turned to Moka. "_**M**__o__**k**__a__**!**__ W__**h**__a__**t**__ h__**a**__p__**p**__e__**n**__e__**d**__ t__**o**__ T__**s**__u__**k**__u__**n**__e __**t**__o__**d**__a__**y**__?_" They all asked at once which startled Moka.

"What do you mean, didn't Tsukune say he felt sick. So you already know what happened." Moka said trying to convince them that she did not know anything.

They were not buying it. Kurumu spoke for the group "We are not stupid, we know that's not the reason, and we know you know the real reason so fess up, what is going on?"

Usually this would make Moka nervous, but Tsukune had put his trust in her to keep his situation a secret from the other girls and she was determined to follow thru on her promise. "You should just trust Tsukune more. If he wanted us to us to know what was really going on, don't you think he would have told us? We just need to be patient and wait till he is ready to tell us." 'Sorry everyone, but I promised Tsukune.' Moka thought to herself.

This made Kurumu even angrier "I am not buying that for one second! I know you know the truth because Inner Moka was unsealed earlier, so what about that huh?" Kurumu was clearly showing she was not happy by getting in Moka' face while asking her question. Yukari and Mizore just stood back and let Kurumu be their voice.

Moka took a step back to create some distance between them. "Oh that. Ura-san wanted to talk to Tsukune. I am not sure about what she wanted to speak to him about and I don't remember what they talked about because my memories are always fuzzy when Ura-san is unsealed so I can't help you there." Moka finished. 'Sorry, I don't like having to lie to everyone but you will find out soon."

Kurumu puffed out her face in aggravation. She knew she was not going to get anything out of Moka. "Fine! You don't want to tell me that is your choice, but if anything happens to my Tsukune, I am blaming you for it." Kurumu said.

'Well this really is my fault for what is happening to Tsukune. I would feel sad except Tsukune is happy about it, so I will be happy too. And besides now that he will be a vampire, we might finally be able to be together!' Moka blushed at the last part of her thought but was quickly banished from the arrival of Tsukune.

"Hey everyone! It seems I didn't miss much Homework after all." Tsukune said in a kind of cheery voice while waving with his right arm, the holy lock showing along with the small rosary. 'Actually I was excused from all of the homework when the chairman informed Ms. Nekonome of my situation. I just hope she can keep it a secret as well.' Tsukune thought.

The girls were startled by Tsukune' sudden and cheery appearance. Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore were just staring at him not saying anything. Yukari' reason for her silence however was because of what she saw.

Yukari had noticed Tsukune' holy lock was slightly off. She saw that he now had a very small rosary attached to it. She decided to not to say anything about it until she could get Kurumu and Mizore alone. She then spoke up "Oh yah, that's right. Hey Kurumu, Mizore, can you help me with something in my room?" She stood in front of them with her back facing Tsukune and Moka so they could not see her wink when she spoke to the two girls.

Catching on quickly, Kurumu and Mizore agreed "Sure thing Yukari, let's go." They started walking but were stopped by Moka.

"Hey Yukari, do you need my help?" Moka asked.

"No thanks Moka. Kurumu and Mizore will be fine." With that the three girls left, leaving behind Moka and Tsukune.

"Well that was strange. Anyway would you like me to walk you to your dorm Moka-san?" Tsukune asked with a smile.

Moka blushed at his offer "Su-Sure Tsukune That would be nice."

Tsukune still wore his smile and nodded. They began walking and discussing what Yukari might have needed help with, but came up with few possibilities. They reached the front doors of the girl's dorm and they turned to face each other both wearing a smile. "Well here you go Moka-san, see you tomorrow. Oh! One last thing. Ms. Nekonome was informed about my 'situation' by the chairman. I just thought you would want to know that." Tsukune finished.

"Thanks Tsukune for telling me, and see you tomorrow."

Tsukune started walking and waved his goodbye to Moka. Moka did not move until Tsukune was out of sight then she went into the dorms.

Tsukune went into his room and strait to his bed. He lay in it staring at his ceiling in thought. 'Even after lunch my hunger is still there. I need to keep my thirst under control; I don't want to hurt Moka-san. I just have to fight it for two more days.' After finishing that thought he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**A.N:** Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.:** Okay srry about the long update everyone. I have been having some issues to deal with involving school and work in the last month. First off i have had like 10 tests, 3 projects, and 2 papers to write for some classes. The 19th was my birthday and i got an ice-cream cake that was still frozen solid. One thing led to another and i ended up stabbing myself in the hand XO. Anyway its fine now and i should be getting chapters out faster now. Thx for being patient with me and enjoy my longest chapter ever.(_**4959 word count**_)

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V**

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

(Yukari' Room)

The three girls sat at different spots in the room. The room was covered in silence since they arrived. Yukari looked like she was deep in thought. Being the one that could not stand being silent for so long, Kurumu decided to start their 'meeting'. "Okay Yukari, enough of the silent game. What did you call Mizore and I here for?"

Yukari looked up at both Kurumu and Mizore, she took a couple seconds before speaking. "Did either of you notice something different about Tsukune' Holy Lock?"

Kurumu and Mizore looked at Yukari with confused expressions . "What do you mean 'something different'?" Mizore asked.

"Well earlier when he was walking up to us and waving, I got a look at his holy lock. I saw something attached to it." Answered Yukari.

"What did you see?"

"I almost missed it because it was very small, but I am sure it was… a rosary."

"W**HAT**?" Both Kurumu and Mizore.

"Why would Tsukune have a rosary?" Mizore asked to no one in particular.

Yukari thought for a moment then spoke "Maybe it is just an extra safety measure to contain the ghoul."

"Should we ask him about it?" Mizore offered.

"**NO!**" Kurumu quickly answered. "Something is up. Why was Inner Moka unsealed earlier, and what was she and Tsukune talking about before we showed up?" Kurumu asked but before the others could say anything she added "Something is going on and I want to know what it is!"

"Perhaps we could ask the chairman about it, I mean who else is there at this school to get a rosary from?" Yukari suggested.

Mizore agreed, "That sounds like the best choice, I don't think we will get anything out of Moka or Tsukune."

Kurumu took over "Then it is decided, tomorrow we will ask the chairman about what is going on."

"**A**l**r**i**g**h**t**" both Yukari and Mizore said with determined looks.

With their meeting over, Kurumu and Mizore left Yukari' room to head for their own rooms to call it a night.

(The Next Day)

Tsukune woke up with a yawn. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. He looked around his room for nothing in particular. Tsukune then moved his right arm up to eye level and spotted the new addition to his Holy Lock. He held it between two fingers with his other hand. As he looked at it, the chairman' words were echoing in his head. '_…Make sure to take very good care of the lock until the time comes._' Tsukune sighed "I should be okay for the next day and a half." Tsukune then got up and did his usual morning routine. After he finished, he grabbed his school bag left to meet up with Moka. After he left the front doors to the boys dorms, it took only three minutes before he spotted Moka waiting for him on the path to school. He waved and called out to her "Good morning Moka-san."

She looked up as if just noticing him and put on big smile and walked over to him "Good morning Tsukune!"

When Tsukune saw Moka smile at him, he could not help but think to himself 'Is it possible to be too cute?' Once Moka reached him she started to look at him nervously. Tsukune noticed this and spoke "Everything alright Moka-san?"

She started to blush when his gaze hit her and started shifting her weight back and forth on each foot then finally spoke. "Tsukune I don't mean to ask this so early in the morning, but could I…um…"

Tsukune chuckled a little and smiled at her "You can have some blood if you want Moka-san, I don't mind."

At hearing this, Moka had a even bigger smile then she did when she first saw him a minute ago and her eyes were sparkling with happiness. When seeing her reaction, Tsukune thought to himself again 'Nope, It is not possible to be too cute, she just keeps getting even more cute.'

Moka moved her face to Tsukune' neck, she took a few seconds to enjoy his sent before sinking her fangs into his neck. As soon as his blood hit her tongue, she was hit by an explosion of flavor. Tsukune' blood was completely different from before, it seems to have greatly increased in flavor. Before it was addicting, but now it is almost irresistible. His blood was so good it felt like she was drowning in it.

Tsukune ignored the little bit of pain he got when Moka forced her fangs into his skin. Once all the pain had passed, he couldn't help but smile at the look of content on her face. It made Tsukune feel great that he could make Moka so happy just by the now simple task of letting her suck his blood. Everything was going fine until Tsukune' eyes found her neck. Instantly Tsukune was fighting the urge to place his teeth on her neck. 'Control it, Control it, Control it…' was all he could think about to keep himself under control.

Moka was too engrossed in the taste of Tsukune' blood to notice his plight. She was brought out of her dream by an annoyed voice. '**Omote stop, Can't you tell something is bothering Tsukune?**' Inner Moka spoke from the rosary. Moka then removed her fangs and took a few steps back to look at Tsukune. Tsukune had his eyes closed and was obviously concentrating on something. Realizing that Moka was no longer sucking his blood, Tsukune opened his eyes to Moka looking at him with a little blush on her face.

"I'm sorry Tsukune"

Tsukune gave her a confused look. "Sorry? For what?"

"I was not thinking when I sucked your blood. Your blood has so much more flavor now. When I stopped I could see that something was bothering you."

Tsukune gave a small smile. "Oh, don't worry about it Moka-san, It is over now."

Now it was Moka' turn to give a confused look. "What is over now."

Tsukune quickly went from a smile to a nervous look after hearing her question. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her the truth, after all she already knows I have had the thought before' Tsukune started scratching the back of his head as he spoke. "Well honestly, I was trying to block out the… urge to suck your blood." He looked away from her "I guess I really am turning into a vampire, huh."

Moka than looked at the ground after hearing what he said. Inner Moka was also listening intently from the rosary, but did not speak. Outer Moka then spoke "I'm sorry Tsukune."

Tsukune was surprised this time "What are you sorry for?"

"You are becoming a vampire because of me." Moka said sounding as if she was about to cry.

"Moka-san…" Tsukune started. "…yes I am becoming a vampire, but its not bad thing. In fact, I'm excited about being a vampire. Please don't blame yourself for this, if it wasn't for you and Inner Moka I would be dead, like I've said before, I am always grateful to you, thank you for always saving and protecting me Moka-san."

After hearing him, Moka let some of the tears that were building up escape her eyes. "T-Tsukune…" was all she could get out.

"Please don't cry Moka-san." Tsukune said in a soft tone.

Before he could say anything else, Moka had almost tackled him into the ground in a hug which caused him to blush. "Thank you Tsukune, thank you for saying that." Tsukune just smiled and returned the hug.

Moka held onto Tsukune for a good minute before letting go. The two of them just stood there just looking to each others eyes. It was unfortunate but Tsukune knew they could not stay like that for long. "Moka-san, we should get going so we are not late for glass." he said with a sigh. Moka just smiled and nodded. They continued towards school with Moka hanging onto Tsukune' arm with a content smile. Tsukune just barely noticed a faint glow from Moka' rosary go dark.

Moka and Tsukune reached the front gate after about three minutes of walking. It was then that Tsukune realized something. "Hey where are Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore? They usually join us to walk to school."

Moka looked around. "I'm not sure, perhaps they already went to the classroom."

"Well then we better hurry before we are late." Tsukune said as he started leading them to the front doors of the school. They walked through the halls, Moka still holding onto Tsukune who received the usual amount of jealous stares from the other male students, a few quietly muttering death threats. Even though they were quiet, Tsukune just managed to hear what they said and for once was not really bothered by it. 'I wonder if they would still say that if they find out what I'll soon be." he thought with an inward grin.

Moka was also inwardly smiling to herself. 'I am curious to see what their faces will look like when they find out he's a vampire.' She thought after hearing some of the threats as well.

'**I agree, It should a humorous sight when they see our Tsukune in his soon to be true form.**' Inner Moka said to Outer Moka.

Outer Moka nodded then realized something 'Wait a second Ura-san, did you just say he was our Tsukune?'

If Inner Moka could be seen right now, one would surprisingly see the blush that crept up on her face at Outer Moka' question. '**…**' Inner Moka was silent.

Outer Moka' smile got even bigger after Inner Moka did not respond. Tsukune noticed this but said nothing. 'Ura-san…your in love with Tsukune as well aren't you?'

'…' More silence.

Outer Moka laughed at her Inner self.. 'I knew it! You can not hide from me.'

'**Fine, I do love Tsukune.**' Inner Moka finally admitted.

'So…' Outer Moka started.

'**So what?**'

'So when should we tell him?' Outer Moka finished.

Inner Moka did not speak for a moment. '**We should tell him soon, at least before he finishes his transformation.**'

'Why before then?'

'**Because we don't want him thinking we only want to be with him because he is a vampire now**.'

'Your right, so when should we tell him?'

'**Try and get him alone after school is out.**'

'Alright ill ask him to meet us somewhere when the last class ends.'

'**Good just make sure the others don't hear you, we don't need them interfering with us.**'

Outer Moka nodded to her Inner self.

Tsukune and Moka kept walking until they were about five feet the classroom door. Tsukune then stopped which caused Moka to stop as well.

Moka looked at Tsukune in confusion. "Something wrong Tsukune?"

"Everything is fine I just wanted to ask you something." Tsukune replied with a small blush.

"Go ahead."

"Um, well I was wondering if you would meet me alone after school?"

Moka blushed at his question. '**Well this makes things easier for us.**' Inner Moka said to her Outer self.

'What does he want to meet alone for?' Outer Moka asked.

'**Don't complain, it helps us as well since you were going to ask him to meet us, so just answer him.**'

"Sure Tsukune, where do you want to meet?"

Tsukune thought for a moment. "How about the spot we first met when you ran into me on your bike?"

Moka blushed at the memory of their meeting. "S-Sure Tsukune, I will meet you there."

Tsukune smiled "Thanks Moka-san."

With that finished they both proceeded into the classroom. Just as they thought Kurumu and Mizore were at their desks. What surprised Tsukune was that Kurumu did not try to jump him when he entered the room although he was thankful for that. He then noticed that they had blank looks on their faces. He and Moka went to take their seats and waited for class to start. Fortunately they did not have to wait long as Ms. Nekonome walked in and started class. About ten minutes after class started, Ms. Nekonome was interrupted by the door being slammed open. Everyone one looked over to see the source of the disturbance. What they saw shocked everyone, more specifically Moka and Tsukune. The reason being that the person who stood in the doorway was someone they thought they would not see again. Saizou Komiya was standing there with an annoyed look on his face.

'What the hell is he doing here?!' Tsukune mentally yelled.

Saizou looked around the room and gained an angry look on his face when his eyes fell on Tsukune.

"So Saizou-kun, you have decided to attend class again. Well take the empty seat over there." Nekonome pointed to a desk that was luckily on the opposite side from Tsukune. Saizou took his seat without a word and Nekonome continued her lesson.

'What is Saizou doing here?! I thought he was with anti-thesis.' Outer Moka questioned in thought.

'**Whatever the reason, keep an eye on him. We should also keep close to Tsukune incase Saizou tries something.**' Inner Moka told her outer self to which she just nodded.

The rest of the school day seemed to go by slowly. It seemed that Saizou had all the same classes as Tsukune, and in each class there was a lot of tension in the air.

Finally all the classes for the day were over. Tsukune stood up and stretched. He looked around to see all of his friends getting ready to leave. He saw that Kurumu and Mizore were leaving without them. He then looked over to see Moka packing her bag. She noticed this this and gave him a smile to which he returned. He walked up to her and asked a question. "Moka-san, you wouldn't know why Kurumu and Mizore have been acting strange today would you?"

Moka shook her head "No I don't and I'm kind of worried."

"I'm sure its nothing too bad, I mean they would come to us if it was something serious right?" Tsukune said trying to reassure Moka.

"I guess so…Oh, Tsukune by the way what time did you want to meet?"

"Um how about at eight that way we can get our work out of the way?"

"Okay that's fine with me see you then." She said as she left.

Tsukune then got his things together and left the room heading for his dorm to get his work done before he met with Moka. He was in too much of a hurry to notice a person leaning against the wall just a foot away from the door. The person was Saizou and as he watched Tsukune hurry down the hall, he spoke to himself out loud. "So, you have a meeting with Moka tonight huh." He then smirked and walked away.

(Tsukune' Dorm Room)

It had taken him several hours to complete his homework. He had started at four and got done at seven. "I can't believe it took me three hour to get all of that done. Then again my mind wasn't exactly on my work." he then sighed. "How should I tell her, NO, how should I tell _them_. I'm not too worried about how Outer Moka will take it, but how will Inner Moka react. Will she accept it and return my feelings?" Tsukune sat at his desk contemplating and thinking about what he will say. Before he realized it he spent twenty minutes like that. He decided to get ready. He took a shower too clean himself up. He put on a plain white polo and a pair of dark blue jeans. He put on a pair of plain black shoes he wore for anything casual.

His hair was in its normal style. He put on some deodorant and a little cologne. By the time he finished getting ready fifteen more minutes had passed. It was now seven thirty-five and he decided to get there early. He walked out of his room, locking the door behind him. He stepped out the front doors of the dorm and started down the path to the arranged meeting spot. As he was walking, he was thinking about all that he and Moka went through together. The first day when Saizou attacked Moka and Tsukune tried to help her. The event with the art teacher Ishigami turning some girls into stone and tried to turn moka into stone as well and Tsukune intervened and removed the rosary after being bitten and turned into stone himself. Then the situation with the academy police finding out that Tsukune was human and almost killed him if not for Inner Moka injecting blood into him. The other various events that led to the confrontation with Midou. Tsukune becoming a ghoul and the exorcist saving him, and now in about twenty-four hours Tsukune will become a vampire. The walk took him five minutes to get there. He now had twenty minutes till the arranged time. He just stood in place watching the setting sun. After about three minutes, Tsukune heard foot steps coming from behind him. Thinking it was Moka arriving early, turned to face her. "Moka-san, your earl…" Tsukune stopped when he saw the person. Tsukune honestly wished he could say he was surprised to see _him_ there. Saizou slowly walked up to Tsukune who was glaring daggers at him. Tsukune instantly readied himself for an attack.

Saizou saw this and laughed, "It's useless, I know that time you beat me was nothing but luck."

"Oh really, how is that?" Tsukune replied.

"You were lucky because that bitch' blood that's in your body activated." Saizou answered.

At hearing this Tsukune' eyes widened. "H…How do you know about that?"

"That does not really matter now. All I care about is kicking your ass for what you did to me, and now I'm sure you are weak this time, especially since that little lock around your wrist is suppressing your power."

Once again Tsukune' eyes widened in shock that Saizou knows about the holy lock. 'How does he know all of this?' Tsukune asked himself. Tsukune once again readied himself as he heard Saizou crack his knuckles.

"This time I'm going to kill you for sure." Saizou said before he transformed into his true form.

'Shit, this is bad. Why couldn't he wait for one more day when my Transformation is complete.' Tsukune mentally wined. Before Tsukune realized it, Saizou was charging at him fist raised. 'If I remember right, he is big and powerful but he's slow. So if I can dodge his…' Tsukune was cut off when a fist connected to his stomach. 'He is a lot faster than last time.' The punch had launched him back, slamming him into a tree. Tsukune slid down and was sitting at the base of the tree wincing from the pain in his back. But Saizou didn't give him time to rest as he grabbed Tsukune by his leg and flung him over his head and into the ground back first. Tsukune felt a couple of his ribs break. 'Is this really it, is this really where it ends for me? Just when I was finally going to tell Moka.' Tsukune pushed himself up to where he was on one knee, but before he could get any further than that Saizou grabbed him by the front of his now torn and dirty shirt.

Saizou lifted him up to face level and smirked. "How does it feel to be so weak that you can't do anything by yourself? Your pathetic." When Saizou finished he hit Tsukune in the face, launching him back and causing him to roll to a stop on the ground.

(In Moka' Dorm Room)

Moka was getting ready to go meet with Tsukune. She had taken a bath and got dressed. She just wore a casual white dress that ended just below her knee'. She was more nervous then she has ever been in her life. '**Calm down, your starting to get on my nerves.**' Inner Moka said.

'I'm sorry but I just can't help it. I mean we are after all going to tell Tsukune how we feel, and once more he asked us to meet with him.' Outer Moka replied.

'**Yes, that was surprising as well as ironic.**'

Outer Moka nodded then walked over to her window. She looked out it to see Tsukune' room. She saw that his lights were off. 'Tsukune must have left early.'

'**Then how about we go as well seeing that we are ready**' Inner Moka suggested.

'sure' Outer Moka replied. Moka left her room and was heading for the meeting spot.

(Back with Tsukune)

Tsukune laid on the ground. There was a bruise on his cheek where he was hit as well as blood dripping down the side of his face from a cut on his forehead, there was also a little blood coming out the side of his mouth. 'Damn it, I have to get up.' Tsukune mentally groaned. And he tried just that, his body was face down on the ground. He lifted his right hand slightly to push off the ground but was stopped. He felt an enormous pressure on his wrist which caused the holy lock to dig into his skin increasing the pain. He looked to see Saizou' foot on his wrist holding it down. Saizou grinned and increased the amount of pressure he was applying until he heard a satisfying snap and scream, he had just broke Tsukune' wrist. But unknown to both of them, Saizou caused a lot more damage then just a broken wrist.

Tsukune was on the ground withering in pain from everything Saizou did to him. "I-If your going to kill me Saizou, just get it over with."

Saizou smirked. "Oh no, not yet. You haven't suffered enough. I'm gonna make you watch me while I have fun with Moka."

Tsukune had a look of pure hatred in his eyes at his comment. "You leave her alone" he tried to yell out.

Saizou just laughed. "Only if you can stop me."

Tsukune could barely move his head to look around much less get up to fight back.

'Damn it!…I truly am useless as a human.' After that thought, Tsukune heard a voice he wished that was not there.

"Tsukune?!" Moka exclaimed when she saw him.

As loudly as he could muster his voice yelled, "Moka-san, please run away, get to safety, hurry!"

(With Moka Two Minutes Ago)

"I can't believe we are finally going to do this." Outer Moka said. "I'm very nervous though. What if he doesn't return our feelings?"

Inner Moka thought back to when she walked with Tsukune from the chairman' office and he almost let slip about his feelings for her. '**I would not worry about that. I'm sure he'll return them.**'

"I hope so."

Moka kept walking until she heard a scream coming from where she and Tsukune were supposed to meet. "Who was that? It sounded like their in pain."

'**We need to get over there now!**' Inner Moka yelled.

'What is going on?" Outer Moka asked.

'**Just hurry!**'

Moka ran as fast as she could to the spot she heard the scream come from. When she reached it, what she saw made her heart stop.

"Tsukune?!"

"Moka-san, please run away, get to safety, hurry!"

(Currently)

'Oh no, Tsukune is hurt.'

'**Don't just stand here, hurry up and get to him so he can remove the rosary!**' Inner Moka yelled, and Outer Moka obeyed. She ran strait for Tsukune as fast as she could. When she was half way there, she was blocked by Saizou who smirked at her.

"Hey there Moka, it has been awhile."

Before she could say or do anything, Saizou grabbed her and held her against a tree by her throat. "No, stop it, I need to help Tsukune!"

"Sorry but I can't let you get near him, he might pull off your rosary."

"Moka-san…" Tsukune muttered weakly.

Moka started to have tears build up in her eyes. "Tsukune"

"I think its time to have some fun Moka." Saizou said then licked his lips with his long tongue.

"No! Someone help!" Moka screamed before Saizou covered her mouth with his hand. Saizou took his free hand and started to slip off the right shoulder of her dress.

Tsukune felt an uncontrollable anger build up inside of him. 'I can't, I can't let this happen. Get up!…Get up!…GET UP!!!'

Saizou was starting with the left shoulder when he suddenly felt an enormous evil aura behind him. He stopped what he was doing completely and released Moka from his grasp when he saw the figure behind him. Moka slid down the tree panting slightly after having her mouth covered.

When she steadied her breathing, she looked up to see what it was that gave off the evil aura she felt. She gasped at what she saw "No, oh please no, it can't be." she whispered. The person that stood in front of her and the now clearly shaking Saizou was none other then Tsukune, or she wished she could say it was Tsukune, but from the markings on his neck and the crimson red eyes he used to glare angrily at Saizou, it was clear the ghoul had some how managed to break free from the holy lock. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought that they had lost Tsukune.

"W…What is this? What the hell is he?!" Saizou managed to get out, but that was all he got out. Before either Saizou or Moka could see him, Tsukune had appeared behind Saizou and hit him with a single punch sending him flying through tree after tree then finally into the side of a hill about one hundred yards away where he lay motionless.

'**Such power, he is even stronger than before.**' Inner Moka said.

Outer Moka was about to comment on what Inner Moka had said but stopped when Tsukune turned to face her. She didn't move as her emerald eyes met his slitted crimson eyes. Tsukune started walking towards her, she was frozen in place by fear of what the ghoul might do to her. As he was about four feet away, Moka closed her eyes and held her head down slightly as he continued to approach her, she did not expect what happened next. She felt his arms snake around her and pull her close to him in a tight hug.

"Moka-san are you alright?" He asked.

Moka' eyes shot open "Tsukune?" she moved her head away took at him. She saw that his eyes returned to normal and the markings on his neck were gone. At this point she couldn't hold it in any longer. She pressed her face to his chest and sobbed. Tsukune held her close with one arm and stroked her silky pink hair with his free hand.

"It's Okay now Moka-san" he said softly.

* * *

**A.N.:** Plz tell me how i did, and as always review plz.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N:** Hey everyone, I am very sorry for such a long update. I am finally finishing school with only my exams left so you can expect the updates sooner. Anyway here is chapter 7.

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V.**

* * *

Moka took a minute to calm herself down to ask a question. "Tsukune, how did you use that power earlier?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I believe I forced it out when I was desperately trying get up and protect you from Saizou." he replied.

"Thank you for saving me Tsukune."

"I was more than happy too."

It was silent before Moka spoke. "Um, so what did you want to meet with me about Tsukune?" Moka asked with a blush.

Tsukune blushed as well. "Um, well I actually wanted to speak to both of you."

The rosary started to glow red, signaling that Inner Moka was listening. "Okay Tsukune, She can hear as well so go ahead."

Not sure where to start, Tsukune just spoke. "To be honest, I'm not sure how to go about this because I have never done this before, so I will just be strait forward. Inner Moka-San, Outer Moka-San..." Tsukune paused making Moka' heart beat faster. "... I ... Love you, both of you. I have wanted to tell you for a while now. I only recently built up the courage to try. But after what just happened tonight, I wanted to make sure I told you before anything else could happen. So I will say it again, I love you Moka-San, both of you." he had somehow managed to say it all without tripping over his own words.

As a response, she tackled him to the ground in a tight hug. Although It was not as bad before, she cried into his chest. Tsukune took his hand and rubbed he back gently to comfort her. At his gesture, she finally spoke. "Tsukune... You have idea how happy you have made us."

Tsukune smiled. "Well hearing you say that I think I do."

Moka smiled at what he said. "I love you too, Tsukune." she pulled her face from his chest up to his face. She spoke in a quiet and soft tone. "This is my first time, kissing a boy."

"And this is my first time kissing a girl too." Tsukune replied. She smiled again and moved closer to Tsukune until their lips met. Even though that were both inexperienced, it did not matter. They were both kissing the one they loved which made everything feel amazing. After about a minute, they pulled apart just looking into each others eyes.

They were both blushing heavily but were smiling as well.

"That was wonderful Tsukune, but I can't hog you go myself." Moka sighed but put her smile back on. "Ura-San wants to give her answer." before he could say anything, Moka had taken one of his hands and placed it on the rosary with her hand still around his. She smashed her lips against his once again but instead of pulling apart, she pulled his hand with hers causing the rosary to come off. Within seconds Tsukune felt the change take place. Her height had increased a couple of inches, and her hair had grown in length slightly while changing to the shade of silver that he loved. The most noticeable

change for Tsukune right now though was the pleasure he had feeling Inner Moka' well endowed chest against his.

After the transformation was complete, the two of them still had their lips together. Moka moved her face away from his and she slowly opened her eyes. Tsukune was surprised to see she was blushing heavily. They stayed in that position in silence just staring into each others eyes. "Moka-sa..." Tsukune started but was cut off by Moka placing a finger on his lips to quiet him.

"Tsukune... Let me go first." Inner Moka said in a surprisingly soft tone. Tsukune nodded slowly, never taking his eyes away from hers. Tsukune did not expect her to bring their lips together once again. He was surprised about how gentle she was being, he assumed she would a little more rough than her other self, but he greatly enjoyed it either way. After about a minute, she pulled away to look him in the eyes once again. "I love you Tsukune, very much." she said an even brighter blush. Her words made Tsukune' heart beat faster. He was nervous of what Inner Moka' response be, even though Outer Moka and Inner Moka are the same person. It was easy to forget that because of their different personalities. Outer Moka was shy and kind, to which Inner Moka was proud and direct.

Tsukune smiled at Moka. "I'm very happy you do, Moka-chan."

Moka smirked at the change of honorifics. "Oh, no more -San?"

Tsukune just kept smiling. "Well I figured we are past that, although I could go back to using -San if you like."

Moka laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "No, I think -chan is just fine."

Tsukune wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly against him. "I love you Moka-chan."

"I know, you have told me already." she said looking back up at him.

"I did say it to Outer Moka-chan, but I wanted to say it to you." He said looking strait into her eyes.

At this Moka kissed him again. "Thank you, Tsukune." Moka sighed in contentment and put her head back to his chest with eyes closed, just listening to his strong heartbeat.

* * *

**A.N:** Thanks for reading and remember to review.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N:** Chapter 8 is done and i am currently working on chapter 9 which will hopefully start his transformation process and start the main storyline. anyway please enjoy chapter 8 even though its a bit short.

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V.**

* * *

Neither knew how long they had stayed in the position of just holding each other close, but they didn't care to think about anything other than the one they were currently latched onto. Tsukune laid there wanting to say something or anything to the one he loved but he did not want to ruin their moment so he just remained quiet. Moka on the other hand was the one to break their silence. "As much as I would like to just stay like this with you, it is getting late."

Tsukune sighed. "Yah, it is getting late. Would you like me to walk you back to your dorm?" he offered.

Moka smiled at him. "**I would like that.**" she said as she got off him and stood.

Tsukune got up and dusted himself off a little. He then offered his arm to Moka who would have gladly accepted it but she grabbed his hand instead and held it firmly with hers. Tsukune smiled at her. "Shall we go?" She simply nodded.

They started walking, staying silent most of the way just enjoying each other's company. Inner Moka did not want to ruin their moment together, but she wanted to know. "**Tsukune?**"

"Yes Moka-chan?" he replied looking at her.

"**When are you going to tell the others your choice**?"

Tsukune sighed. He had hoped to not have to think about that right now. "I'm not sure. I know I should tell them as soon as I can, but it is going to be really difficult. I am scared about how they'll react, and about hurting them. I just don't want to lose their friendship." he answered in a depressed tone of voice.

"**Well you won't have to worry about any violence from them, I'll make sure they learn their place if they try anything.**"

Tsukune chuckled at that. "Just don't hurt them too much."

Moka grinned. "**I won't make a promise that I can't be sure I'll keep. But as long as they stay down the first time, they shouldn't be in to much pain.**"

"When do you think would it be best to let them know?" Tsukune asked looking at Moka.

Moka looked to be in deep thought for a moment. "**I am not sure there is a best time to tell them, it's just up to you when they find out. Just be sure it's you that tells them.**"

Tsukune sighed a bit but nodded his head in acknowledgement. They finally reached the girls dorm when they stopped. They both turned to look each other in the eyes. Tsukune took initiative and moved to lightly kiss Moka on the lips. He pulled away and handed Moka the Rosary to which she put on with a wink saying "**Good night Tsukune.**"

"Good night Moka-chan." Tsukune replied.

Seconds later silver hair and red eyes turned to pink hair and emerald eyes. Moka fell forward slightly but caught herself. She looked to Tsukune with a smile. She moved up and kissed Tsukune who returned it with equal passion. When they parted they just stared into each others eyes. Moka finally found her voice and spoke. "Good night Tsukune."

"Good night Moka-chan." and with that she reluctantly turned around to enter the dorms.

Tsukune waited until the doors to the girls dorms were shut before he left for his dorm. He walked into his room and shut and locked his door. He walked over to his bed and fell down on it with a sigh.

(_Earlier that day_)

"Mizore, are you sure your plan will work?" asked Kurumu.

"Of course it will. My ice dolls are perfect."

"Lets just hope Tsukune and Moka don't notice that their ice dolls." Yukari added.

"Well then let's hurry this up so that they don't melt before we can get back." Mizore said to which both the other girls nodded.

They soon arrived in front of two large wooden doors. When Kurumu was about to knock on them, they heard a creepy voice from the other side. "Come in." They were startled for a moment before opening the doors and walking in. When they all were in the doors shut behind them. They all looked to the figure in front of them that was dressed in white

robes and had a hood that covered his head and face but his eyes seemed to glow underneath it. "Is there something I can help you with girls?" He asked.

With all of them being a little nervous in his presence, it was Yukari that spoke up first. "W-Well, Mr. Chairman-sama, we were wondering if you could answer a question for us?"

The chairman chuckled a bit. "Would that be this question or another you wish to ask?"

Yukari continued. "We wanted to know if you could tell us if you know anything about the new Rosario that is on Tsukune' holy lock."

"Oh, has Mr. Aono not told any of you about it?" the chairman asked as if surprised. They all shook their heads from side to side. "Well then I'll tell you. The new rosary attached to the holy lock is to help Mr. Aono with his transformation."

All the girls were shocked. "Transformation?" asked Kurumu.

The chairman nodded. "He will soon be a vampire. It was to be finished in two days but his progress seems to be moving along faster then I expected. He will be ready by tomorrow."

"My Tsukune is becoming a blood sucking Vampire!" Yelled Kurumu angrily. To which the chairman just nodded. "This is all Moka' fault!"

"Hey if Moka didn't give Tsukune her blood he would have died! Your just mad because it's obvious who he is going to pick now." Yukari replied to Kurumu outburst.

Kurumu was about to hit Yukari on the head when the chairman spoke. "Well if that's all you three wanted, then I'll have to ask you to return to class. I am sure your Ice dolls are close to melting now." he said with his ever present grin. Hearing this Mizore gasped.

"He' right, we need to leave now. Thank you board chairman." she said then went through the door followed by the other two girls.

After about a minute the chairman herd a yell and smiled to himself. "Looks like your have your hands full, Mr. Aono."

* * *

**A.N:** Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N:** Well I bet everyone thought I either died or abandoned my stories, but to reassure you i will not stop until they are done no matter how long it takes to finish them. Right now I have decided to just focus on Blood Lust for now since I enjoy writing it more right now. I will also set up a DeviantArt account to make a few pics to show the new style I gave Tsukune in this chappy. Anyway i can always bore you later with author notes, so without further annoying you with this **AN, **Chapter 9.

-Oh and btw, i have not had a beta look this over so please forgive any and all errors and srry for the short chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. *Sigh***

* * *

_(Chairman' Office, Judgement day)_

"So Mr. Aono, are you ready for the final step?" Asked the board chairman from behind his desk.

Tsukune sighed "As much as I'll ever be." to which the Chairman chuckled.

"Well then I have all the preparations made, all you need to do is follow me." Tsukune stood up and walked to the door and waited till he realized the chairman was just standing in front of his desk. "Not that way Mr. Aono." Tsukune walked back to him with a confused look. That is when the chairman held the Rosary of Judgment in his hand while muttering a few words under his breath. Light suddenly appeared and surrounded them. When it died down Tsukune notice that they were in a different room.

"Where are we?" Tsukune asked while looking around.

"We are in a special room I prepared for your transformation. It blocks all yokai energy that's being released from Inside. Mr. Aono, this final process is going to be very painful for you. It should only last for a few hours." The chairman said causing Tsukune to become nervous. "So are you ready Mr. Aono?" the chairman asked with his ever present grin showing.

Tsukune nervously nodded. "Hai."

The chairman then pulled some chains out from under his robes. "Please lay down so I can attach these chains." Tsukune did as he was told and after the chains were placed, the chairman started chanting in Latin. Once he was done he spoke up. "And so it begins Mr. Aono" he then reached out his hand and touched the holy lock. Tsukune felt an unbelievable pain course through his body, but before could even scream out in pain, he fell into unconsciousness with his body shaking violently.

_(In Class)_

'I hope Tsukune will be okay. I still don't see why we can't be with Tsukune during his transformation.' thought outer Moka.

'**_I agree with wanting to be there with him but that old man refused to let us._**' inner Moka growled angrily.

'What if something go' wrong?' outer Moka thought with worry.

'**_Just relax omote, everything will be fine._**' inner Moka said hiding her worry for Tsukune from her other self. '**_After class' are over with go to the chairmans office._**' she finished and outer Moka inwardly nodded.

_(With Tsukune)_

Tsukune started to shift around slightly. It took a bit of time before he became fully aware. 'W-what hell happened. My body feel' like shit!' he thought to himself. He sat up with his eyes still closed before he heard a familiar voice speak to him.

"Well it seems your up sooner then I expected Mr. Aono. How do you feel?" the chairman asked.

Tsukune lightly groaned but replied. "I feel like I've been hit by that creepy bus driver."

The chairman chuckled. "Well I can tell you that something like that would only give you some bruising for a few minutes with the way you are now." It was then that Tsukune realized why he was there. He started looking around for a mirror or anything that he could see his reflection in. "Settle down Mr. Aono, you can see your appearance soon, after we discuss a few things, but I will say your new look is definitely striking." the chairman finished.

Tsukune was curious about what he meant but decided to find out later. "What did you want to discuss?"

"Your transformation." The chairman replied.

"My transformation? What about it? Did something go wrong?" Tsukune asked adopting a look of worry on his face.

"Don't worry Mr. Aono, nothing too serious." he paused for a few seconds before speaking again. "During your transformation, something unexpected happened. Instead of becoming a vampire like you should have, you became something slightly different."

"What do you mean something different? What did I become?" Tsukune asked getting even more worried.

The chairman gave his creepy smile when he replied. "You Mr. Aono, have become a ghoul, or more specifically an 'intelligent' ghoul."

"W-What?" was all Tsukune could say at the moment.

The chairman then pulled out a mirror and handed it to Tsukune saying, "As I said Mr. Aono, your new look is striking."

Tsukune took the hand mirror hesitantly and looked at it. What he saw was definitely a striking image. The most noticeable thing about the image was the black tattoo like marks on his face. No longer was it only on the right side of his neck and face but it was now an exact mirrored on the left side as well. The fang marks were gone though. The next detail was the hair. Instead of having silver like he expected, it was a dark crimson. But the most shocking detail would be his eyes. They had the same slitted pupils as Moka' but instead of being the piercing red she has, they were a rich gold color. Overall it was a very intimidating image to look at. Tsukune just sat there staring at his reflection. "H-How?"

As an answer he handed Tsukune small rosary that was attached to the holy lock. "Look closely Mr. Aono." Tsukune did so and noticed small hairline fractures on it.

"There are cracks on it. How did they cause this?" Tsukune asked.

"This," he takes the rosary from Tsukune, "was supposed to absorb the ghoul' consciousness leaving only yours as a vampire. Since it was damaged, it absorb the ghoul, but it was released as soon as I removed it from the lock flooding your body with it and forcing this transformation. I did warn you to take good care of the lock. I would like to know how the rosary was damaged though."

Memories of when Siazou attacked flooded him. "A few days ago Moka-chan and I were attacked by Saizou. At some point in the fight he stepped on my wrist and the must be when it was damaged." Tsukune answered.

The chairman nodded. "Yes, well what' done is done so no point being depressed about it."

"So how exactly am I different from vampires now?"

"Well as a ghoul you are in the vampire family but just more of a sub-species. I can't say exactly whats different because ghouls are supposed to be killed on site, but that is with the ones that are nothing but mindless killing machine'. You however are as I said before considered an intelligent ghoul so that shouldn't be a problem for you. There are only a few things I can think of that would be different is your resistance' to most of a vampires weaknesses, but I am also sure that it comes at cost of being more blood thirsty."

"More blood thirsty?" Tsukune asked concerned.

"Yes, I believe that you will need more blood then the average vampire would. So to help you with that I will have some blood shipped to your room that you can store in your fridge. So now maybe we should go see about a rosary for you." the chairman then walked away with Tsukune following.

They arrived in the chairmans office and both sat down. The chairman started searching through his desk. After a few seconds he pulls out a long chain just like his holy lock. The chairman hands it to Tsukune who goes to wrap it around his arm. When he connects both ends the lock starts to hum. As soon as it started, the humming stopped and the lock came undone. Tsukune looked up at the chairman who was watching as well. "Um, what just happened?"

"Well it seems I'm going to have to make a custom rosary for you since your yokai is to potent for a regular one. So until I get one made you'll just have to go to class the way you are." the chairman responds with a little bit of a bigger grin the usual.

"Wait! Go back like this? How are people going to react with my new appearance? How is..." Tsukune stopped mid sentence. 'How is Moka-chan going to react to this? What will she think about me being a ghoul?' Tsukune asked himself.

"In any case Mr. Aono, I'll have your rosary ready tomorrow so it's just one day, now unless there is anything else you need, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave so I can start my work."

Tsukune just stood up and nodded leaving the office. When the door shuts a chuckle is heard from the corner of the office. Out from shadows comes a man who looks like the chairman but wearing a bus driver suit smoking a cigar. "Well old friend, things just got interesting." the figure spoke.

"Indeed they has" the chairman replied with a grin.

* * *

**A.N:** So it appears that from some of the reviews i got, a lot of people believed i was actually making Tsukune a vampire. I had put hints that I was up to something else in previous chapters. So please leave reviews about what you think of the new Tsukune, but just know i have more in store for Tsukune when the time is right so look forward to that. also on a side note... **I'M SENIOR MOTHER FUCKA'. **Last year of school before i can focus more on my hobbies like, Playing Halo: Reach, Fallout New Vegas, various other things, and of course writing my stories for those who enjoy them. So please review and make suggestions and I will give credit where its due if I use anything.

Till next time,

RD


	10. Chapter 10

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda


End file.
